Change!
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Tenia que ser Komui, siempre con sus experimentos raros ocasiono otro desastre en la Orden, el cual solo lo sufrira Allen y disfrutara Kanda?  ::Kanda x Allenfem::  Advertencias adentro del fic, leerlas primero...Enjoy ! 8D
1. Tenia que ser Komui

**Change!**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**A/N:** Hello~ minna-san! –todos la miran asesinamente- Uh! Lo sé! No he actualizado nada y tengo el descaro de aparecer con una nueva historia~! Dx pero no me maten soy niña buena (¿?), el punto es que…tengo pereza de actualizar mis demás historias y Frozen….la quiero dejar descontinuada, por el simple hecho que es uno de mis malos hábitos y ya no me gusta Dx, en fin lean este fic que espero les guste! ^^

Asi! en estos momentos estoy trabajndo asi que, actualizaciones de todo seran mas eternas Dx en verdad lo siento!

**Advertencias (en general): **Un Kanda pervertido cuenta?, idioteces de Komui, alguien sufre un cambio en su cuerpo XD, cosillas perverts y cuando lean el capitulo, sabrán y tomaran la decisión si odiarlo o amarlo Dx así que…no me peguen~! TT

**Pareja: Yullen (Kanda x Allen) - is pure love ****

**Disclaimer: **Ya se sabe, D Gray man no es de mi propiedad, este magnífico manga/anime le pertenece a la venerada Hoshino-sama XD lo único mío, es este loca idea y los dibujos que subo en el deviantart LoL.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 1: Tenía que ser Komui!**

Ah! Nada podía ser más perfecto que esta bella y soleada mañana, de domingo, realmente tranquila donde todos iban a la cafetería a ingerir sus sacros alimentos, nada había cambiado desde que se cambiaron de sede: seguía el mismo Jerry, muy alegre de hacer las comidas especialmente si era para cierto exorcista albino, la cantidad de buscadores aumentaba de una forma sorprendente-según Kanda parecían cucarachas- y los de la sección científica seguían sufriendo de una mísera paga, sin descanso y aguantando los berrinches del supervisor.

-"Agh! Esto no puede ser verdad!"-exclamo agonizando el líder de sección Reever, azotando la cabeza contra el escritorio, tirando en el proceso todos los papeles que Johnny intentaba recoger un poco desesperado también por la extraña situación de esta mañana.

-"¿Esto es posible?"-pregunto Lavi mientras se rascaba su cabello rojo y volteaba a mirar una montaña de chatarra y luego a los demás que tenían el mas que pintado en sus rostros el shock.

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza y luego voltearon a ver a Komui-a ese supervisor que nunca aprendía una lección- que se encontraba medio muerto al lado de la montaña de chatarra y chillaba-"Mi amado y adorado Komurin!"- abrazando uno de los pedazos de metal.

-"Gah! Por favor que alguien lo calle o yo lo callo!"-Un mal humorado Reever se levanto con unas enormes ganas de ir donde estaba Komui para molerlo a puños, pero sus compañeros lograron detenerlo antes de que matara al asiático, pero por suerte Reever no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que Lenalee le dio una buena paliza a su demente hermano mayor.

-"Mou! Es que nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus experimentos nii-san?"-le reprocha Lenalee mirando detenidamente el patético acto de su hermano de proteger a Komurin.

-"Es que hic-nunca pensé hic- que Komurin causaría esto!"-se excusaba el supervisor a moco suelto queriendo busca refugio en su hermanita, pero ella lo ignoro dirigiéndose a su compañero que siempre sufría las consecuencias de los experimentos-raros- de Komui.

-"Mmm…como vamos a arreglar esto?"- se pregunto Lenalee muy preocupada, esperaba que no se armara algún alboroto por ese-no tan- ligero cambio.

-"Komui no debería revisar a Komurin y sacar una hipótesis del por qué de esto?"-sugirió el siempre observador Lavi-"Así podríamos evitarnos unos bueno problemas no lo crees…A-L-L-E-N-C-H-A-N!"- deletreo bastante divertido el nombre del albino, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y mirar a su pequeño amigo.

-"Ca-cállate Lavi!"-grito muy rojo el albino cubriéndose con la chaqueta del uniforme de Lavi, esto era lo peor, pensaba el chico, hasta sentía que era mejor convertirse en zombie de nuevo que tener ese cuerpo.

-"Pero Allen-chan te ves tan bien, no deberías cubrirte!- bromeaba el pelirrojo haciendo el amague de querer abrazarlo.

-"Púdrete!"-volvió a gritar para luego morderse los labios-"Que hice en mi vida pasaba para merecerme esto?"- lloraba el niño, es que todo fue tan rápido…hace tres días había terminado una misión y por fin había finalizado el informe de esta, el cual se lo llevaba a Komui-san pero al entrar a la sección científica se paralizo al ver a todos escondidos bajos sus mesas y gritándoles groserías a Komui…lo cual solo significaba algo: Komurin; el tan conocido y endemoniado robot, completamente inútil y obsesión del mayor, ese maldito pedazo gigantesco de metal estaba disparando rayos a diestra y siniestra como si no hubiera mañana, todos los científicos lograron encontrar un refugio hasta Lavi y Lenalee que se encontraban ahí también pero el, con su cuerpo aun recuperándose de la misión no podía huir, lo intento pero Komurin lo alcanzo antes de que desapareció del mapa y le dio con unos de sus rayos directamente, dejándolo inconsciente y lo demás que seguía le era desconocido, solo recuerda levantarse ver como sus amigos destruían-con ganas a Komurin y golpean a Komui- y Lavi quedaba en shock mientras lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Pero tienes buenas cuervas!"-silbaba Lavi esquivando una patada de Allen-"No te enojes tanto Allen! Tienes que esperar hasta que Komui solucione todo"- ya dejaba a un lado su lado bromista y le acariciaba la cabeza…

-"No molesta un poco, no me importa mucho"-decía Allen-"_El problema aquí es Kanda_"- susurro logrando que escuchar tanto Lenalee como Lavi, que quedaron paralizados al solo recordar al susodicho que le faltaba poco para que regresara de una de sus misiones…

-"Lenalee….ve preparando la fosa común para tu hermano"-sugería el pelirrojo no queriendo ni imaginar como Yuu mataría al superior.

La chica asintió con una pequeña lagrima-"Nii-san se lo tiene bien merecido"- los tres chicos estaban sumergidos en su conversación sin ser escuchados por los demás.

-"E-ese no es el problema!"-volvió a gritar completamente mortificado el pobre de Allen.

-"Maa Maaa Allen-kun, vamos a mi alcoba ahí tendremos más privacidad"-Lenalee tomo del brazo al albino y lo llevo a su destino seguido de Lavi, los demás no debían escuchar lo que seguía de la conversación, ya que era un asunto privado-"Reever por favor encárgate del resto"-pedía amablemente la chica despidiéndose de los científicos.

-"No te preocupes Lenalee!"-contesto este agarrando al supervisor y llevarlo a trabajar como poseso en una cura para Allen, ignorando los insoportables berrinches de Komui.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ya al otro lado de la Orden, los chicos habían llegado a su destino: a la habitación de Lenalee un lugar bastante seguro y privado, con un traumatizado Allen, que no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Kanda desesperando a los mayores.

-"Bueno cálmate de una vez!"-regañaba Lenalee-"Que pasa si Kanda te ve así Allen-kun?"-preguntaba ya un tanto irritada de tanto ruido por Kanda.

-"Que pasa...?"-suspiro mientas intentaba esbozar una sonrisa-"QUE ES UN MADITO PERVERTIDO Y SI ME VE ASÍ NUNCA ME DEJARA SALIR DEL CUARTO!"-volvió a gritar, lo sabía, andaba un poco histérico pero tenía el derecho, Allen se quito el abrigo de Lavi y dejo ver un menudo y bastante dotado cuerpo de chica, con unas caderas anchas y unos notorios pechos, no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños, solamente el tamaño preciso…

-"Buena suerte Allen-chan~!"-exclamo Lavi levantando su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo.

-"No te burles de mi Lavi!, no quiero ni imaginarme que cosas me hará"- el pobre chico se fue a un rincón y llorar por su suerte-"Como demonios pudo Komurin hacer esto"-decía en agonía el niño mirando muy molesto sus "nuevas" caderas, las cuales hacían sentir sus pantalones muy estrechos.

-" Pero por que te molesta?"- ambos chicos confundidos la miraron-"Eso demuestra que te ama sin importar que seas chica o chico"-termino con una enorme sonrisa esperanzadora Lenalee…

-"Tienes…razón"-dijo un sorprendido Allen con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, al solo pensar que a Bakanda no le importaría si fuera hombre o mujer…eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

-"Y volviendo al asunto de Komurin, debe ser que el rayo debió alterar algunos genes de tu cuerpo para lograr esto…quien sabe qué demonios disparaba esa cosa"-decía alzando los hombros Lavi-"Lo único que debemos hacer es ocultarle a los demás el hecho de que Allen es-por ahora- una chica, y lo ideal sería que usara ropa bastante grande y chaquetas para ocultar su pecho"-sugería un Lavi muy serio, no quería que nadie mirara de forma lasciva a su amigo ya que el único que podía hacer eso era Yu (lol).

-"Que?"-exclamo inconforme Lenalee no le gustaba para nada la idea-"Pero yo quería que Allen-kun usara unos vestidos!"- y la chica ya tenía su cama llena de vestidos y lencería para su amigo, que la iba a necesitar.

-"Pero Lenalee, no necesito todo eso"- intentaba que la chica olvidara todo el asunto de los vestidos-"Con-con…."-sabia que lo que iba a decir le dolería en su orgullo"- Con la ropa interior es más que suficiente"- tomo muy sonrojado una pequeña prenda rosada.

-"En serio?"-llena de felicidad-"Hace poco compre una para mí pero no me quedaron, creo que baje mucho de peso"-le comentaba a un sonrojado Allen, que quería que se acabara esa charla de chicas.

-"O cada día pierdes tus encantos de mujer…"- Y fue lo último que dijo Lavi, ya que en una esquina se encontraba ya muerto u.u

-"Bueno ve y pruébatelos mientras saco a esta cosa"-ordenada la chica mientras sacaba con escoba lo que quedaba de Lavi.

Sin poder decir nada, tomo la ropa interior que le ofrecía Lenalee, era demasiado para él! Nunca pensó andar hablando de esas cosas con ella y menos tener en sus manos esa ropa de chica, el asunto de por si era muy bochornoso y a cada minuto empeoraba.

-"Y ahora tengo que ver mi cuerpo?...ah!"-lloraba desesperadamente-"No quiero!"-exclamaba mientras entraba al baño y ajustaba bien la puerta-"Ya no puedo hacer nada más"- se decía sufriendo y decidió terminar la tarea que le impuso Lenalee…colocarse esa ropa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Allen apareció de nuevo en la habitación de la chica más que mortificado y completamente rojo, la tarea que le impuso Lenalee fue un poco difícil especialmente a la hora de colocarse el sostén casi no logra abrocharlo y cuando estuvo en su lugar le apretaban mucho las tiras así que se demoro mas al averiguar cómo organizar eso y bueno las bragas….fueron fáciles de colocar pero quería olvidar esa parte por el resto de su vida.

-"Lena-Lenalee finalice"- no se atrevía a ver al rostro a la chica.

-"Ah! Como te quedaron?"-se levanto de una de la cama y llegar al lado del exorcista albino.

-"Pues bien…creo"-susurro sonrojándose de repente y muy inseguro le pregunto a la chica-"Amm Lenalee es normal que la ropa de chica pues…de un momento a otro sea incomoda?"- pregunto más que rojo señalando sus caderas, una Lenalee levemente rojo sonrió abiertamente, ya que era muy lindo lo inocente de Allen…

-"Sip es normal, luego de un tiempo te acostumbrara Allen-kun"- la chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se relajara un poco, parecía que había sido un shock muy grande para el albino ver un cuerpo de chica tan de cerca, en verdad era tan lindo Allen, las personas no creerían que es alumno del General Cross y amigo de Lavi-"No dudes en preguntarme lo que sea, estoy aquí para ayudarte"- se ofreció la chica regalándole otra linda sonrisa…

-"Mu-muchas gracias Lenalee"- agradecía un Allen lleno de corazones por lo amabilidad de su amiga, la cual le pasaba una maleta-"Y esto qué es?"- miro confundido el objeto.

-"Mas ropa interior!"-sentencio-"Ahora que eres una chica no puedes usar la misma ropa por varios días!"-explicaba Lenalee…

-"Haa…"-dijo mas que en shock-"Y como me baño?"- otra de sus dudas que lo estaba matando, con ese cuerpo no podía entrar al baño con todos por obvias razones.

-"Si quieres puedes usar el mío, nii-san ordeno su construcción y solo yo lo uso y nadie se atreve a espiar"-dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-"Porque será?"-dijo por lo muy bajo.

-"Y también podrías entrar cuando entre Kanda, sabes que cuando el usa el baño todo mundo se va"-razonaba la chica.

-"Eso sería más peligroso para mí!"-se desorganizo los cabellos por el desespero-"Es mejor que Kanda no se entere de esto!"-decía al borde de un colapso el pobre niño.

-"Mmm…no sé si puedas ocultárselo Allen-kun"-Dijo Lenalee mirando a otro lado para ocultar la cara malvada que hacía.

-"Por qué?"- pregunto confundido.

-"Tú debes saber que hace tu pareja al solo verte~!"- soltó muy alegre la peli verde notando como se petrificaba Allen.

-"Dejemos así Lenalee T.T"-

-"ALLEN, LENALEE!"- llamo de repente un Lavi-revivido- abriendo de golpe la puerta intentando recuperar un poco de aire al correr tanto, los dos susodichos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a su amigo.

-"Que sucede Lavi un ataque de algún akuma?"- pregunto preocupada Lenalee ayudándolo a levantarse…

-"No-noo algo peor!"-intento retomar la postura-"Regreso Kanda!"-sentencio al final, Lenalee se quedo quita soltando un "_eh?" _y Allen ya no reaccionaba.

-"Lavi…creo que mataste a Allen-kun!"-

-"No lo creo, si no lo ha matado las deudas del General Cross"-decía pensativo el pelirrojo-"En fin, escondamos al Moyashi!, Yu no lo debe ver así y mas por que llego de malgenio"-

-"Creo que si no ve a Allen-kun se enojaría mas, no crees?"- razonaba Lenalee…

-"Pues s…-"-

-"MOYASHI!...DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO MOPYASHI!"-gritaba Kanda por toda la Orden haciendo huir a los más débiles.

-"Ya está gruñendo el demonio~!"- Lavi miraba al albino que estaba temblando-"Allen?"-

-"Me iré del país! Así el no me encontrara!"- decía Allen ideando la manera de huir.

-"Suert…-gah!"-el pobre de Lavi no pudo terminar al ser pateado por un samurái muy cabreado que aparece ante ellos…

-"Moyashi!"-

.

.

**Continuara….8D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**YamiRozen: **Tada~! ¿Qué les parecía? ¿Bueno, malo, estúpido, aceptable?, espero que les haya gustado, porque de pronto muchas no acepten el hecho de un Allen chica Dx, pero a mí me gusta, al fin y al cabo es Yullen y por ese hecho las cosas perverts ya sabrán de que tipo son, así que el segundo capítulo irán las debidas advertencias.

Recuerden dejarme un cute review, onegai~! En verdad quiero saber si les gusto mi nueva historia y sin más que decir me voy XD.

Bye

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita! 8DDDD**


	2. Llego Kanda!

**Change!**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**Advertencias: **Cambio de género, cosas perverts de Kanda hacia el pobre Moyashi

**Rated: **Gag, Romance, Ecchi (?) y R-18

**Pareja: Yullen (Kanda x Allen/fem) - is pure love**

**Disclaimer: **Ya se sabe, D Gray man no es de mi propiedad, este magnífico manga/anime le pertenece a la venerada Hoshino-sama XD lo único mío, es este loca idea y los dibujos que subo en el deviantart LoL.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 2: Llego Kanda! **

-"MOYASHI!...DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO MOYASHI!"-gritaba Kanda por toda la Orden haciendo huir a los más débiles, mejor conocidos como buscadores.

-"Ya está gruñendo el demonio~!"- Lavi miraba al albino que estaba temblando-"Allen?"-

-"Me iré del país! Así el no me encontrara!"- decía Allen ideando la manera de huir.

-"Suert…-gah!"-el pobre de Lavi no pudo terminar al ser pateado por un samurái muy cabreado que aparece ante ellos…

-"Moyashi!"- lo único que veían Lenalee y Allen era una sombra negra que desprendía un aura asesina-"Ven acá mismo!"-ordeno Kanda.

-"No-no deberías estar en la enfermería?"-pregunto mientras tomaba una sabana y se cubría por completo el cuerpo, no quería que Kanda lo viera así y más si estaba con ese mal humor-"Y también debes estar muy cansado por la misión"- mientras hablaba daba un paso hacia tras pero su pareja seguía con los ojos el mas mínimo movimiento que hacía.

-"Ven!"- de nuevo gruño, se bajo de la espalda de Lavi, el cual medio daba signos de vida, a pasos lentos se acercaba al niño albino que comenzaba a retroceder para no tener cerca al samurái-"Hice una misión de dos meses y lo único que quiero es tener cerca a mi pareja"- soltó Kanda con su rostro serio, sabía que el Moyashi se derretía con cualquier palabra cursi…como si fuera una mujer…

-"Ah, ummm Kanda"-miro por un rato embelesado al siempre sexy samurái.

-"Bu-bueno, nosotros nos marchamos~!"-por fin hablo Lenalee haciendo que Allen regresara a la realidad y se volviera a desesperar-"Nos vemos chicos~!"- y mientras salía arrastraba consigo al pobre de Lavi.

-"Lenalee no me dejes solo!"-suplicaba el albino mientras observaba como se iba la chica-"Traidora T_T…."-

Allen comenzó a retroceder a sentir un aura maligna en toda la habitación, el dueño de esta aura cerro con llave la puerta y comenzar a acorralar a su Moyashi, que seguía huyendo de él.

-"Enano sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite"- miraba asesinamente Kanda al albino que sudaba más que frio por su nuca.

-"Es-es que aun no me he bañado así que apesto!"- mintió el niño.

-"Che, lo único que apesta aquí es tu mentira!"-dijo de muy malhumor el samurái dando varios paso largos y estirar su mano para alcanzar al chico, pero lo único que alcanzo fue la sabana que tenia sobre los hombros, Allen rápidamente se hizo en una esquina donde casi no entraba el sol, para que el peli azul no viera su cuerpo.

-"A-acabas de llegar de una misión, deberías descansar e ir a la enfermería para que te revisaran Kanda!- repetía muy nervioso Allen cubriendo su cuerpo con los brazos.

-"No tientes tu suerte enano del demonio!"-escupió Kanda con otra aura, peor que la anterior, sin soportar más, el mayor se abalanzo sobre su pareja para atraparlo pero este logro escabullirse y correr hacia la puerta…pero antes si quiera de poder coger la perilla, Kanda lo tomo del pecho y así ambos soltaron un leve sonido de sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición; Allen con Kanda detrás de él y este con sus dos manos sobre sus pechos sin decir palabra alguna hasta parecía que habían dejado de respirar por el momento.

-"Ka-Kanda me soltarías?"- no rogaría a que el samurái no se diera cuenta porque era imposible, los pechos que tenía eran-si, se dio cuenta, era inocente pero no idiota- muchos más grandes que los de Lenalee así que le quedaba más que difícil ocultarlos.

Kanda no decía nada solo se quedo quieto, haciendo que Allen se preocupara y mucho.

-"Pu-puedo explicar est-...Kyaaaaa!"-el pobre no puedo terminar su frase al sentir una fuerte presión en ese sitio, con mucha lentitud bajo la vista y noto como las manos de Kanda masajeaba esa nueva parte de su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, circularmente y de nuevo una fuerte presión"- Ba-basta Kanda ahhh por favor!"- pedía un Allen muy rojo retorciéndose en los brazos de su pareja, no iba a negar que sentía mucho placer pero era muy raro para el sentir tanto con solo unas caricias en esa zona, aunque Kanda lo hacía como todo un experto. Las caricias duraron alrededor de unos diez minutos con un Allen a merced de las atrevidas caricias que le hicieron perder la razón y solo gemir el nombre del samurái-"…Kanda…"-suspiro el albino a sentir que Kanda ya lo dejaba en paz.

El albino se dejo caer completamente en el pecho de Kanda que aun no decía nada en absoluto, solo se sentó en el suelo con Allen en su regazo.

-"No vas a preguntar por qué de esto?"- logro articular el albino después de recuperar la cordura y con un poco de miedo voltear a observar el rostro de Kanda, aun después de ese "masaje" el niño aun no estaba seguro de que si Kanda lo preferiría chica o chico así que el miedo se había apoderado de él, pero Allen intentaba no demostrarlo. Al mirar a Kanda se encontró con algo que no se imagino, una enorme sonrisa que el albino conocía-era la que siempre colocaba cuando se lo comía- esa sonrisa de maniaco sexual, de ninfómano, etc.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, esta dos no las tenía cuando me fui"- decía Kanda burlonamente sujetándolas firmemente, ni el sostén que tenia puesto lo iba a detener de disfrutar el cuerpo de su Moyashi-"Así que en verdad eras una mocosa y por fin te desarrollaste?"-pregunto socarronamente.

-"Bakanda…. ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido relaciones?"- mascullo notoriamente enojado el Albino-"Si fuera mujer no tendría ciertos órganos….o tenia"-lo ultimo lo dijo en pura agonía mientras quitaba las manos del samurái de su pantalón que quería verificar si el paquete de mujer venia completo-"Deja quieto si?"-el rojo no desaparecía en sus mejillas.

-"Y bien….qué demonios paso?"- pregunto de repente Kanda aun sin rendirse en verificar todo.

-"Komui…"-y fue lo único que necesitaba decir Allen para que el mayor entendiera.

-"Je! Por primera vez no matare a ese estúpido supervisor"-dijo cruelmente observando muy divertido la cara de asombro del Moyashi-"che, larguémonos de aquí"- se levanto del suelo y ayudo al albino a levantarse y tirarle encima su chaqueta para que se cubriera-"No dejare que nadie te vea y el que lo descubra le arrancare los ojos y las lengua!"-sentencio sádicamente Kanda.

-"Ha-hai…."-Allen se aferro muy feliz de la chaqueta del samurái, olía a él, también combinado con un poco de sangre pero el olor de esta se perdía por la fuerte y embelesadora esencia de su pareja.

Allen tomo la péquela maleta que le había dado Lenalee y salió detrás del samurái que lo había dejado atrás, no mucho porque no quería perderlo de vista.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-"Parece ser que Kanda acepto muy bien el hecho del cuerpo de Allen"-comentaba Lavi mientras terminaba su merienda con la compañía de Lenalee.

-"Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo se aman, no?"-aseguraba la chica tomando una taza de café.

-"Y como va Komui con la investigación?"- preguntaba por qué no pudo estar espiando en la sección científica, ya que al recuperarse del buen golpe que le propino Yu-chan, ese maldito panda lo agarro para que terminara sus deberes que estaban atrasados por más de tres meses, honestamente aun no los había finalizado, le faltaba más de la mitad pero debía cenar como dios manda porque si no le daría un yeyo o peor, podría morir.

-"Lavi como quieres que avance en tan solo diez horas"-decía la chica divertida.

-"Creo que es más que tiempo suficiente oó!"- iba en contra de la chica-" No seria que estaba perdiendo tiempo en como reconstruir a Komurin?"-sugirió

La chica dudo un momento pero luego asintió a las palabras del albino.

-"Tienes razón, Nii-san aun sigue llorando por Komurin, dice que era su mejor obra"-decía mientras suspira intentado no recordar lo de la mañana y terminarse su café-"Cada Komurin que crea ocasiona distintas cosas"-cayo rendida sobre la mesa.

-"Maa maa Lenalee"-intentaba consolar el pelirrojo-"Algún día se casara y dejara de molestar con eso XD"-decía para relajar a la chica.

-"Jajajaja aunque no creo que eso suceda!"-contesto divertida al solo imaginarse a su hermano casado, era algo realmente chistoso, el pelirrojo también se echo a reír al imaginarse algo como eso-¡Ah, bueno y hablando de parejas, donde están ese par?"-pregunto confundida.

-"Creo que Yu no deja salir de la habitación a "nuestra" kawaii Allen-chan"-

-"En serio?"-pregunto incrédula, no pensaba que Kanda llegara a esos extremos de sobre protector y pervertido.

-"Hai, antes de venir al comedor pase por su habitación"-dijo con una señal de victoria-"Quería oír que hacían…"-

-"Y que hacían?"-pregunto ansiosa Lenalee mirando fijamente a Lavi…

-"Lo que siempre hacen, pelearse….no son para nada románticos, son una pérdida de tiempo Dx"-soltó decepcionado apoyando sus brazos en la mesa-"Aww no si ni siquiera como son pareja"-

-"Mmmm….masoquistas?" sugirió la chica un poco pensativa.

-"Tal vez…"- y los dos do dijeron nada más, solo se quedaron ahí sentados terminando su cena.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kanda, donde se encontraban esos dos tortolitos:

-"Déjame salir!"-se quejaba Allen tirándole al samurái todo lo que encontraba a su paso-"Debo ir al baño y luego cenar!"-

-"Hmn"-resoplo el samurái mientras seguía concentrado en su lectura, la cual le ayudaba a ignorar ese tentador cuerpo de su Moyashi, sea hombre o mujer ese enano siempre lograba que lo deseara por completo.

-"Kanda!"-dijo en un berrinche!-"Si me dejas cenar te enseñare toda la ropa interior que Lenalee me dio, obviamente te la modelare!"-dijo sin pensarlo pero era mejor que no comer nada y de una tuvo su respuesta.

-"Adelante"-Kanda tiro el libro a sabrá dios donde esperando su "desfile privado"

-"_Que hice para merecerme esto_"-se decía mentalmente mientras salía bien cubierto del cuarto de Kanda siendo acompañado por susodicho al comedor, para evitar que se le escapara y no cumpliera la parte del trato.

**Continuara….**

**YamiRozen: **Segundo capitulo terminado yeah~! Tengo que aclarar que este fic no será una muestra de inteligencia ni nada por el estilo, es simple y sencillo con una historia divertida (creo) y pervertida (creo XD), ojala les este gustando esta historia y que no les haya molestado lo manoseador de cierto samurái (LoL)….ya saben opiniones, sugerencias, halagos (?) una carita happy en un review por favor saben que sus opiniones son importantes! ;D

**Agradecimientos de los reviews del primer capítulo: **_Hikaru88, 19- Neko nya-19, Chizuri Elric Asakura, Val-Lilium2795, Liliana Mey, Aswang, Dakin y Nikoniko-chan_

_Se agradece profundamente el review de cada una~! (L) y también espero verlas en este capítulo y que les haya gustado! ^^_

_Remembre: Reviews onegai~! *A*_

Bye

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**This feeling….is really painful**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita! 8DDDD**


End file.
